


It's Always You

by jace_1111



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Allen Needs a Hug, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Character Growth, Depersonalization, Established Relationship, Happy End!, I swear, Idiots in Love, Insomnia, Kanda needs a hug, M/M, Mature just in case, Past Lives, Reincarnation, actual communication, and alma, i could decide to add smut who knows, lots of feelings, mentions the noahs, they'll figure everything out
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:07:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29213892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jace_1111/pseuds/jace_1111
Summary: It was a fleeting, self indulgent wish. To see Kanda, he would've given anything to fight over something stupid one last time.That wish never was fulfilled in their lifetime.But it was that resolve which linked their souls to each other, as soulmates who reincarnated together over the course of thousands of years. Countless lifetimes, countless meetings and partings brought them here.
Relationships: Kanda Yuu/Allen Walker, Lavi/Lenalee Lee
Comments: 5
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Allen sacrificed himself in order to end the war. But before he died, he made a wish.  
> Allen Walker is now tied to Kanda Yuu by the red string of fate.  
> -  
> Allen, Kanda, Lenalee and Lavi are finally brought together again in modern day Japan. Only, Kanda and Allen have been dating since sophomore year, and all four of them remember their past lives as exorcists.

Allen didn’t have much longer. He knew that much, but he was at peace with it.

The heart had been destroyed, and with it, all innocence. None of them had truly known what innocence was, and once they discovered it’s true nature, destroying it became a key part of winning the war. For parasitic types, that was the end. After all, they were no longer human. Their bodies relied on innocence, the very structure of their cells had become altered. And even if he somehow managed to survive, the particles of innocence no longer filled the hole in his heart left by Tyki Mikk.

He was going to die. And he was okay with that. At the very end, Mana had remembered him, and he was able to properly say goodbye. The war was over, the akuma were gone. He’d even been able to save Kanda from entering the final stages of becoming a fallen one.  
Allen had fulfilled his goal. He had kept walking, until the very end.  
.... So why was it that his eyes brimmed with tears? What was this lingering feeling, that he wasn’t ready?  
_‘I want to see him again.’_  
Suddenly, he became aware of how shallow his breathing was, and how cold the snow falling around him felt on his skin. He knew it was too late, he should be at peace, and yet… he wasn’t ready. A memory flashed through his mind, of that night in Mater, when they had sat on the stairs waiting for Lala to finish her song. Why was he remembering something like that now?  
_‘One last time, I want to sit side by side with him.’_  
He wasn’t ready yet. His heart pounded, dread trickled into his veins. The moon looked far too big, once again.

He didn’t have any longer.

Allen Walker's fleeting wish never came to fruition.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've wanted to write a reincarnation themed yullen fic since forever and I finally just said fuck it. Idk if it'll be good or not but like this is the product of 5 years of self indulgent fantasies lmao.


	2. Chapter 2

What Allen didn’t know was that the universe had heard his wish, loud and clear. Thousands of years passed, but Kanda Yuu and Allen Walker were always brought together by fate. Through countless beginnings and endings, their souls never wavered, eventually delivering them to the present timeline.

-

“What do you mean no?”

“Exactly what I said.”

“We haven’t seen either of you in thousands of goddamn years!”

“So you can wait another few hours. He’s asleep.” Kanda stood in front of Lavi and Lenalee, arms crossed, blocking them off from the staircase. Sure, he’d just reunited with his long lost comrades from a war he’d fought thousands of years ago, but Allen had fallen asleep today after almost a full week of insomnia. Between making them wait a few hours and dealing with a sleep deprived Moyashi, he’d choose the first option in a heartbeat.

“Something is seriously wrong with this picture!”

“It’s okay Lavi, I’m sure we can wait a while longer.” Lenalee, apparently still the only reasonable one of them, placed her hand on Lavi’s shoulder. Kanda noticed that Lavi immediately stood down. 

_'Like a dog.’_ He noted. "Just sit your asses down for now." Kanda gestured towards the table, then made his way into the kitchen, busying himself with making tea so things wouldn't get awkward.

“Do you live alone, Kanda?” Lenalee gazed around the apartment with mild curiosity.

He plugged in the electric kettle and grabbed three mis-matched mugs from the cupboard. “This place used to belong to Tiedoll, he’s letting me live here for the time being while he travels.” It was a single bedroom apartment, with the kitchen and living room downstairs and the bedroom and bathroom upstairs. Most of the house was cluttered with random shit Tiedoll had left behind. Allen says that’s what he likes about it. Apparently it feels more like a home to him that way.

"I see... So does that mean Tiedoll is your father in this life?

"He adopted me as well as Marie and Dasiya."

“-Since no one else is going to ask, why is Allen sleeping at your house, presumably in your bed?”

Lavi cut in with impeccable timing, just as Kanda slammed a tea filled mug onto the table in front of him, and handed Lenalee hers.

“You don’t just ask people why their alleged arch enemy is sleeping in their bed, Lavi!”

“I’m just pointing out how weird the situation is!”

“Even so…!”

"You have to admit there's something going on!"

He was halfway decided to kick out the pair who had started bickering like a married couple, when he heard a creak and footsteps coming from the stairs. Accompanying them was his boyfriend, Allen Walker.

He was wearing one of Kanda's sweatshirts, which ended up being oversized on him, and a pair of grey sweats. His hair was tousled from sleep, and he was clearly still out of it judging by the way he was yawning and rubbing at his eyes. “What time is it, Yuu?”

“It’s 4:30.”

“How long was I asleep..?”

“9 hours.” Allen, who was still rubbing the sleepiness out of his eyes, walked straight to the kitchen and began pouring himself a glass of water as Lavi and Lenalee watched the situation unfold around them in shock. _Did Allen just refer to Kanda by his first name and get away with it!? Also, how is he so at home at Kanda's house???_

Allen gulped down the entire glass, still not noticing anything out of the ordinary.

“......I’m so hungry I might die!”

_They simultaneously deadpanned._

“I’ll cook something, so shut up about dying Moyashi.” Kanda got up to join Allen in the kitchen, leaving the pair of idiots to be shocked on their own. He grabbed the glass of water out of the-still-half-asleep Moyashi’s hand, and effortlessly navigated around him while getting out the necessary pots and pans. Allen yawned again.

“Y-Y-Yuu? He calls him Yuu!!!?”

“And Kanda doesn’t even get mad about it!”

“...”

_“Huh?? Lavi!? Lenalee!?”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dialogue,,, is tough,,, it's probably hella ooc but that's pretty much the whole point of writing a self indulgent fanfic sooooo...


End file.
